


21 Days of Training  21日训练营

by ChrisBlue



Category: DC Extended Universe, Justice League (2017)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Humor, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 04:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14324799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisBlue/pseuds/ChrisBlue
Summary: Bruce教授Barry格斗技巧，而Barry却一不小心爱上了他。





	21 Days of Training  21日训练营

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [21 Days of Training](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12339807) by [fallingintodivinity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingintodivinity/pseuds/fallingintodivinity). 



**-第1天-**

 

    “谢谢你愿意当我的训练指导，”巴里·艾伦开口说道，一边跟着布鲁斯·韦恩走进了位于韦恩大宅的健身房。健身房里的器材不是包裹着真皮，就是反射着明亮的金属色光芒，巴里不由得因为眼前的景象而张大了嘴感叹：“哇，你真的超有钱的。”   
    布鲁斯带着高深莫测的表情瞥了他一眼，继续迈步走向了健身房的另一头，那里有一扇门。微微顿了一下后，巴里继续跟着布鲁斯的脚步往前走，“不管怎样，真的谢谢你，我挺需要你的帮助的，我从来没有正式参与过任何战斗，而那些——呃，你这是在干嘛？”   
 布鲁斯把他领入了一个连接着健身房的小房间，房间的四面墙上都安装着落地镜，地板上整齐地铺着训练软垫。然后布鲁斯关闭了两人身后的房门，还上了锁。   
    布鲁斯突然蹲下身，伸出一条腿扫过地面，绊倒了毫无防备的巴里。巴里惊呼一声，四仰八叉地倒了下去，屁股落在了铺在地面的垫子上，“嗷！这是——”   
    “做好自我防御，”布鲁斯语气严肃地说，而这是巴里得到的唯一的警告，随后的整个下午，巴里被布鲁斯虐成了渣。   
    在下午的某个时候，这个小房间的门突然被人打开了，走进来的人是戴安娜。她的手里拿着房间的钥匙，漂亮的脸庞带着一副忧虑的表情。   
    她先看向了布鲁斯，布鲁斯身上几乎连汗都没出，这个混蛋。然后她的视线转向了巴里，此时的巴里正躺在训练垫上摊成一滩，浑身上下都是汗涔涔的。将这一切收入眼底之后，戴安娜便转身走出了房间，她头上扎的马尾随着她的动作晃啊晃的。巴里听见了钥匙在锁孔里旋转的声音，门又被锁上了。他小声地呻吟了一声，听起来有些可悲，把自己的脸埋进了双臂的臂弯里。   
    “他还活着呢！”戴安娜在门外大喊了一声，她听起来好像大松了一口气。巴里听见了亚瑟和维克多说了些什么作为回应，如果他还有力气感受任何情绪的话，他大概会觉得自己受到了轻视。   
    他抬起了自己隐隐作痛的头，眯眼看向布鲁斯，布鲁斯看起来真的感觉受到了冒犯。   
    这将是一个漫长的下午。   
 

  
  
  **-第2天-**

  
    巴里原先以为自己的肌肉不会比起昨天会更加酸痛，但他错了。噢，他又不是什么没精打采的小年轻，他是会定期运动的人好吗，但布鲁斯拥有多年的实战经验，而巴里…一点儿也没有。   
    他甚至都不知道他身上的某些地方还会因为训练而酸痛不已。他的速度并没有让他占据到一点点优势，因为，在一个已经推测出你接下的五个动作的人面前，光凭速度快并不会改变任何东西。巴里默默在心里记下一笔：以后千万不要和布鲁斯下棋。   
    这个下午，戴安娜又一次踏入了训练室。她只是看了他一眼，然后便离开了，让他继续独自面对惨淡的命运。不过她看起来没有昨天那么担心了，巴里一时间感到有些放松，直到他突然意识到：（1）这表明他在进步，或者；（2）戴安娜只是已经习惯了他每天都将面临地狱一般的折磨。   
 

  
  **-第4天-**

  
    “我最喜欢你了，”他告诉戴安娜，“所以在布鲁斯最终把我杀死了以后，我的东西都留给你。”   
    听到这句话后她只是大声笑了出来，拍了拍他的手臂，但他却没能感觉到一丁点儿安慰。   
 

  
  
  **-第6天-**

  
    除去他源源不断的各种抱怨，和一身酸痛不已的肌肉，巴里不得不承认布鲁斯确实是一位出色的老师，严厉却有耐心，愿意向巴里一遍又一遍地重复某个动作，直到他完全领会为止。他也确实在不断进步，而他也渐渐学会了解读布鲁斯的动作，这样在布鲁斯攻击他的时候他能更好地保护自己。但除了他的手肘偶尔能碰到布鲁斯，他还一次也没能成功击中过布鲁斯。鉴于他现在能知道布鲁斯下一步会做什么，同时也让布鲁斯猜到他的动作的机会变小了一点，他的速度现在终于能派上点用场了。这样的感觉真的很棒。   
    新的问题是，对布鲁斯来说，现在的巴里变得比之前多了那么点挑战性，他终于会在训练时出汗了。也就是说，布鲁斯在训练的时候会脱掉他的上衣。   
    这…原本不会是个问题，如果站在巴里面前的是另一个人的话。另一个既不是长得又帅又还身材高挑，也不是拥有两百磅肌肉的人。   
    巴里费了很大的精力不让自己盯着布鲁斯的胸前看，因此他对于布鲁斯攻击的回应大多都出于条件反射，而不是经他思考的结果。事实证明这样做更加轻松也更加有效。   
    “你今天做得不错，”在训练结束后，布鲁斯带着赞许的语气对巴里说道，嘴角有些许笑意。而巴里竟然感觉他的膝盖有点开始发软了，卧槽。   
    啊，真是糟糕。 

 

  
   
  **-第7天-**

  
    就在布鲁斯和巴里准备开始今天的练习的时候，亚瑟从屋外打开门，抱着一大碗爆米花走了进来。他把身后的门关上之后便坐在了房间角落里的一块垫子上，挪了挪位置好让自己舒服些。   
    “伙计，”巴里盯着他看，“你这是在干啥呢？”   
    “围观，”亚瑟回答，随意地摆摆手，“你们继续。”   
 

  
  
**-第8天-**

  
    亚瑟又带着一碗爆米花出现了，这次他身后还跟着维克多和戴安娜。他们坐在了亚瑟昨天呆过的那个角落里，一边分享着爆米花，一边兴奋地观察着巴里的格斗技巧和姿势。   
    有朋友在一旁指出他的缺点，这实际上对巴里的帮助挺大。不过，这也使得巴里的“不要让自己因为布鲁斯穿得有多少而分心”计划变得更加艰难。所以总体来看，巴里觉得这件事有利也有弊。   
 

  
**-第10天-**

  
    巴里对他的训练有了更多的信心。他在过去的一周半时间里取得了可观的进步，而今天的布鲁斯有些疲惫，或者是有些力不从心。因为巴里挥拳打向他的时候故意让自己显得毫无防备，布鲁斯低下身想要绊倒他，而这正和他所预期的一样。他让自己被布鲁斯绊倒，任由布鲁斯的重量带着他俩一起倒向地面，然后借着这个冲力将两人的位置翻了个转儿，由此他就正好跨坐在了布鲁斯的胯上，用自己的双手把布鲁斯的两只手都摁在了垫子上。   
    他带着胜利的微笑看向布鲁斯，“这招还不赖吧，嗯？”   
    布鲁斯的表情有些奇怪：混合着有些不甘心的敬意和其它一些巴里不太能解读出来的情绪。他睁大了深色的眼睛认真地看着巴里。   
    巴里突然注意到了他面前的落地镜里的影像，他抬起头，呼吸一滞。他看见自己张开双腿跨坐在布鲁斯的胯部，低着上身，他们的大腿根部贴在一起，脸颊之间只相隔几英寸。他们两人都没有穿上衣，身体浸着汗水，呼吸急促——并且，上帝啊，难道是因为他太久没有和人上过床，这镜子里的影像实在是过于诱人了。   
    在布鲁斯能发现任何机会亲自发现他对于巴里有何影响之前，巴里迅速地从布鲁斯身上爬了起来。站稳之后，他伸手拉了一把布鲁斯，让他也离开了地上的训练垫。   
 

  
  
  **-第11天-**  
     

    大家计划晚上在巴里最喜欢的那家披萨店吃晚饭。巴里原本非常期待今晚的大餐，但由于一天的训练过后他实在是太累了，所以在晚餐时他不停地打着瞌睡。他们选了一个有沙发座的位置，巴里夹在戴安娜和布鲁斯中间，他们三人坐在桌子的一侧。在迅速地咽下去了半个披萨过后，巴里整个晚上都在努力让自己睁大眼睛不要睡着。   
    亚瑟和维克多坐在巴里对面，两脸兴味盎然，看着巴里打了今天晚上的第十个哈欠，脑袋搭在布鲁斯的肩头，渐渐合上了双眼。   
    所有人都就餐完毕，大家走到披萨店外打算驱车返程，布鲁斯扶着一位睡意朦胧的巴里走出了店门。他甚至同意让维克多负责驾驶，而他自己则和巴里一起坐在车子的后座，任由巴里靠着他的肩膀继续沉睡。   
    当车子到达韦恩大宅的时候，巴里终于清醒了点儿，由布鲁斯帮助他爬上了大宅的楼梯。等爬到楼梯顶时巴里差不多又睡过去了，所以布鲁斯只好以公主抱的方式把巴里抱了起来，用肩顶开了巴里卧室的房门，轻轻地把他放在了床垫上。   
    “还有披萨吗？”巴里的语气中满怀着期待，但他已经几乎不能睁开眼睛好好地看着布鲁斯了。   
    “我想现在是需要你好好睡一觉的时候了。”布鲁斯回应道，被眼前的景象逗乐了。   
    “你也一起吗？”巴里再次问道。他实在是太困了，以至于都不知道自己到底说了什么。   
    布鲁斯的嘴角翘了起来，“不是今晚。”他回答。他把被子给巴里盖好之后便悄悄离开了房间。   
    巴里又打了个哈欠。然后他突然意识到了什么，猛地从床上坐了起来，脑袋一下子完全清醒了。   
    “不是今晚”？？也就是说，巴里之后还会有机会和布鲁斯这样单独呆在一起吗？？他真的在自己神智不清的时候，试图勾搭布鲁斯·韦恩了？ ？？  
    “嗷…”他对着自己的枕头发出一声哀嚎。 

 

~TBC～

 

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢读到这里的你~❤  
> lofter地址：http://lexwing.lofter.com/post/1d1bed87_11bf3b87


End file.
